


Play a Game With Me

by Sharkaiju



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkaiju/pseuds/Sharkaiju
Summary: One twin can't sleep, so his brother helps him out. Now with two chapters so they both get a turn. Implied underage, hand job, blow job (in chapter 2), brother/brother incest (more so in chapter 2)
Relationships: twincest - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is way tame compared to my usual stuff but it just wanted to be written. It's implied they're kids/"underage" here (if that even applies to aliens). I decided to tone down the alien anatomy in this one so you can imagine his anatomy is the same as a human's (or not). I used the same names for them as in my other Twins fic, Tomik being the lower-voiced one, Bellegarde being the higher-voiced one. Heavily inspired by the song "Spiel Mit Mir" by Rammstein.

_Spiel mit mir, ein Spiel_

Bellegarde awoke blearily, feeling Tomik's hand shaking his shoulder. He made a disgruntled noise, trying to roll away, but his brother shook him again, whispering his name in the darkness of their shared bedroom. "What?" Bellegarde whined, annoyed with lack of sleep.

He felt his brother's fingers around his wrist, pulling his hand. "I can't sleep," Tomik whispered. Bellegarde could see him sitting up on his side of the bed, silhouetted against the moonlit window. He rolled his eyes, already knowing where this was going. 

Tomik gently guided his twin's hand to the meeting place of his thighs. His erection tented the thin material of his pajamas. He pressed Bellegarde's hand against it, a silent but obvious request.

"Why don't you just do it to yourself?" Bellegarde complained. "I'm tired."

"Please? It's not the same when I do it," Tomik urged. He slid his foot under Bellegarde's leg, entangling their ankles. "Come on, I'll do it for you, too."

"I don't even like it that much," Bellegarde grumbled, but he tugged his brother's waistband down anyway, the pink light of the moons casting a shadow that outlined the shape of Tomik's hard-on.

"That's because you haven't matured as much as me yet," Tomik whispered. "Once you do you will understand." He hissed slightly as Bellegarde's cold fingers brushed his skin, encircling his cock. "Spit on your hand a little," he reminded his brother.

Bellegarde snickered. "Gross." But he followed his brother's instruction and spat in his palm. He reached over again, taking a firm grip around Tomik's shaft.

Tomik gasped, leaning into his brother's touch. "Ahh... rub it..." he whispered, but Bellegarde had done this at least a dozen other times, and knew by now what to do. He yawned, half-leaning on his elbow as his other hand pumped, hoping Tomik would hurry along with it so he could go back to sleep.

It didn't take long. Tomik's fingers clutched at the blankets, his promise of touching his brother in kind forgotten. He writhed around, his hips bucking into his brother's hand, his breath growing rougher and faster as Bellegarde touched him.

Bellegarde pumped a little faster, watching with little interest the way his brother bit into his shirt to keep quiet. Bellegarde still didn't understand why this brought such a reaction out of Tomik, and while he was a little jealous of it sometimes, right now he just wanted to go back to sleep. 

Luckily Tomik was now making those small mewling sounds that Bellegarde now knew to be pleasure (and not pain as he had thought when he'd first awoken to find Tomik doing this to himself, months ago). Bellegarde felt a warm wetness on his hand, drizzling over his knuckles. He stuck out his tongue in slight disgust, wiping the mess carelessly onto his brother's underwear.

Tomik's heavy breathing was slowly regulating. Hazily he found Bellegarde's hand, the two of them twining their fingers as they had done since they were hatchlings. "Thank you, brother..." he whispered into the thick, warm darkness.

"Of course," Bellegarde mumbled, yawning again. "Let us resume unconsciousness now, brother." He cuddled up to his twin's side, head resting on Tomik's shoulder as they both drifted back to sleep.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellegarde finally figures out wanking, and now he won't leave his brother alone about it. Tomik finds a way to make him shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to hate me even more, lol. I'm still hooked on these boys/this pairing, and given the weird lack of fic for them (I mean, really. It's practically canon) I wrote it myself. Just so you know, all incest/sex between them is consensual.

Tomik was starting to regret teaching his brother about this. Now that Bellegarde had found out the secret of masturbation, he wouldn't leave his brother alone.

"Please," Bellegarde whined from his side of the bed, "just one more time!"

Tomik heaved an annoyed sigh. When his twin had first found he too could achieve orgasm, Tomik had been weirdly proud of him. He himself had reached this level of maturation some months before his brother, and though neither of them mentioned it, he knew Bellegarde was a little jealous that he was not able to properly wank like his brother could. It felt good to touch himself there, but nothing ever came of it, and it certainly didn't make him come undone like his twin seemed to, in those warm dark nights when Tomik would touch himself (or goad Bellegarde into touching him).

That is, until it _did._

It caught him by surprise when it happened, and when it came to its sticky completion, Bellegarde finally understood why his brother liked this so much.

But then he'd just gotten out of control. And to Tomik's great chagrin, Bellegarde seemed to have an uncanny ability to do it over and over again, with hardly any rest in between. Now it was Tomik's turn to be jealous.

It didn't help that Bellegarde seemed to never be satisfied, either. Or that he constantly used the fact that he'd helped out his brother for months to guilt Tomik into doing it for him... as he was doing right now.

"Go to sleep!" Tomik hissed at his brother, pulling the pillow over his head in annoyance. His twin did not take the hint.

"But I cannot go to sleep!" Bellegarde whined. "I already did it to myself. It didn't work!"

"Yes it did," Tomik huffed. "I heard you."

"I know, but it did not make me sleepy," Bellegarde continued, not noticing (or rather, ignoring) his brother's irritation. "It's not the same as when you do it!"

Tomik wanted to refute that, but he knew he had said the same thing to his brother. Bellegarde knew it too, and wasted no time bringing it up.

"I did it for you," he said, reproachfully. _"Many_ times!"

Tomik made a loud, disgruntled sound that was muffled by the pillow. "Fine!" he conceded at last. "But this is the last time tonight. My wrist is getting sore!"

Bellegarde flung his arms around his brother's neck in delight and kissed him sweetly. "Thank you, brother," he whispered. "I promise I won't ask for it again tonight."

Tomik doubted that, but he was glad at least to have wrung the promise out of his twin. He intended to hold him to it. "Alright, but be quiet about it. I do not want to wake Father."

Bellegarde agreed, another promise Tomik doubted he'd keep. His brother tended to get loud, and the last thing he wanted was for their father to come in - or worse, their elder brothers. The mockery would be unending.

Grabbing the pillow, he stuffed it in his brother's face. "Here," he said, "bite on this. You must not make too much noise."

"I won't," Bellegarde mumbled around a mouthful of pillow.

Tomik pulled down the waistband of his brother's pajamas, smiling a little as Bellegarde's erection popped free. He was so eager that it was already leaking pre-cum, in spite of his earlier discharge. He let out a little whimper as Tomik wrapped his hand around him.

"Ssh," Tomik whispered, "you must be quiet."

Bellegarde nodded, stuffing the pillow further into his mouth.

Tomik spat on his palm a little, grasping his brother's cock. It was clear that Bellegarde was not insensitive. With only a few strokes, he was already writhing in the sheets, bucking against his brother's hand. "Oh," he whimpered around the pillow, "oh, yes, like that!"

Tomik had the feeling it would be over quickly, but he also knew that Bellegarde would be back to tugging at his sleeve for another one in ten minutes. He decided to try something.

"I'm going to do something to you," Tomik told his brother, "but you must promise not to make any noise."

Bellegarde nodded vigorously, pillow clenched between his teeth.

Tomik gave him one more warning look, then grasped his brother's cock firmly around the shaft, dipping his head to run his tongue experimentally around the tip.

Bellegarde immediately forgot his promise to keep quiet. He let out a long, high sound, his hand flying to his brother's head, grasping at his hair.

Tomik quit his ministrations and put his hand over his brother's mouth. "You must be quiet!" he insisted.

Bellegarde's eyes were squeezed shut, his eyebrow pinched in a needy expression. He made a small sound behind Tomik's hand, no real words spoken, but his intent was clear. _'I will be quiet. Just please do that again!'_

Not trusting him, Tomik kept his hand tightly clamped over Bellegarde's mouth. Then he lowered his head again, this time taking the tip of his twin's cock in his mouth.

Bellegarde made that high, thin sound again behind Tomik's hand, his fingers clutching at his brother's soft, wavy hair. Tomik swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting salty precum. He sucked slightly, a little drool running from his inexperienced lips and down Bellegarde's cock, which he used as lubrication for his still-working hand.

Beneath him, Bellegarde was going absolutely wild. His head thrashed around beneath Tomik's hand so much that his twin could barely hold on to him. His hips bucked upwards, trying to thrust himself further into his brother's mouth as Tomik's long tongue swirled and lapped and gently sucked. His fingers fisted almost painfully in Tomik's hair, then with a cry that might have been his brother's name, he came torrentially in Tomik's mouth.

The fingers knotted in his hair went limp; Tomik popped off his brother's cock and wiped his lips, swallowing the sticky discharge that had filled his mouth. He uncovered Bellegarde's mouth, hearing his twin panting for breath.

"Oh, Brother," he mumbled, his voice thick with exhaustion and post-orgasmic bliss. "That was wonderful..."

Tomik pulled his brother's pants back up, seeing that Bellegarde was clearly too out of it to do so himself. His twin was sprawled across the bed limply beneath him, hair fanned out on the pillow like a yellow cloud. "You will do it for me, next time, yes, brother?" he asked.

Bellegarde said nothing, clearly already asleep. Tomik rolled his eyes, not expecting much else from his younger twin. He gave his brother a little pat on the belly and cuddled up next to him, placing a small, tender kiss on his cheek before falling asleep as well.

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are appreciated ❤ My tumblr is sharkaiju <\---


End file.
